Pure Heart Overwhelming a Shadow
by EpicHitsugaya
Summary: Walking down the halls toward my classroom during another sunny day hurts my eyes. I'm a shadow king, i hate the sun and yet i'm able to stand in front of this boy with his bright blonde hair. I get this feeling of happiness whenever i'm around him as if he were my light. Just who is this boy...? Can he save me from my own eternal sorrow? Pairing: TamaKyo
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shines through the window of a dark haired boy who sits against the wall looking dazed. The white carpet stained with a puddle of red as a razor blade across the room filled with blood was forgotten. On the boys' arm lay many deep cuts with fresh blood seeping out and old cuts reopened. Minutes passed without a sound that you could almost hear the crickets chirp in the grass outside and dogs howl to the moon that shined up in the sky brightly. After time passes by, the boy begins to speak to himself in a low hoarse voice.

"I'm pathetic. No wonder I won't be able to please my father and mother. This is why I'm...such a failure." He chuckled gently to himself at his own weakness. His eyes began to moisten with fresh tears dripping down his cheek, his mind pounding with many questions. Just where did he go wrong? Why did it have to turn out like this? Was he not good enough to even be noticed by his parents or siblings or to even inherit the family business just like his older brothers? Would he continue this nasty habit each day during the night with no one but himself in the house? Sighing gently to himself he got up slowly from the floor heading to the bathroom. He opened the left cabinet beside the mirror for a brief moment, closing it with the first-aid kit in his hand. Before he applied anything on his arm, he turned the sink water to warm since the blood began to gain a bit of crust around the edge. His arm went under the warm water only to wince slightly at the stinging sensation that ran through his body. Taking a paper towel, he wiped the rest of the blood gently but while looking at the marks, he noticed that one was almost close to his vein. Ignoring his racing heartbeat, he continued to treat the cuts by applying ointment so it wouldn't get infected later, then wrapping it tightly.

Leaving the bathroom in a hurry he saw the time on his alarm clock saying 2:30 a.m. looking at the mess he made, he went to the closet out in the hall to get out some cleaning supplies for the carpet. If anybody were to find out about the mess he made, he would definitely be sent to an asylum. After an hour trying to get the stain off the carpet and succeeding, he cleaned the razor blade. Placing the blade gently in his dresser with other personal items, he locked the dresser with a key. He glanced around one more time before heading off to bed to get what little rest he could possibly get.

-4 hours later-

Waking up due to the sun shining brightly, he got up from his bed to head for the bathroom. Discarding all his clothes, he stepped into the shower turning the water on icy cold. After 20 minutes passed by, he turned the water off. He pulled the curtain away and grabbed the towel hanging by the shower to dry himself off. Looking at his bandages, he saw that the bandages were starting to come off. Re wrapping his wounds with new bandages, he left the bathroom to his closet where his uniform hung neatly on the closet hook. Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door but before he could open it, a knock was heard which then later came a woman's voice.

"Mr. Ootori, your driver is here. Are you ready?" He opened the door to his room and informed the maid he was ready; out the main door, he stepped into the car. "Good morning Ootori-san!" The driver said enthusiastically. "Yes good morning to you too. Let's go, I cannot be late." "Right sir!" The car began to move away from the Mansion and within a few minutes they arrived at the private school for the rich.

"We are here sir." The driver opened the door as he said that, stepping aside for him to walk out the car. "Thank you, I'll see you in the afternoon." "Yes sir. Have a good day in school."

Walking further into the school, his mind wandered to some thoughts about before. Not noticing a blonde head run his way, the blonde collided with him full force knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! I'm really, really sorry! I should have watched where I was going or else this wouldn't have happened!" Annoyed with the boys' yapping, he said in a cold voice, "enough! I'm fine. Now stop yelling." The blonde stopped talking and smiled gently at the dark haired boy while reaching his hand out.

"My name is Tamaki. Suoh Tamaki. What's your name?" He looked at the blonde who had his hand stretched out for him. His eyes widen when he saw the bright yet warm smile Tamaki was giving him. For some reason when Kyouya saw Tamaki's smiling face, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was a feeling he never thought he had, resurfaced into his chest. Just who was this boy to make him feel like this?

"My name is Kyouya...Ootori Kyouya" Tamaki looked at Kyouya in surprise and then smiled once more. "Kyouya. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends!" Surprised by the sudden outburst, he felt his cheek turn slightly pink. Looking away quickly he replied in a low voice that Tamaki almost didn't quite hear but heard anyways. Tamaki gave Kyouya a big smile with a small blush at Kyouya's response.

"Yeah..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya's POV

Ever since I met Tamaki that very first day, he's been nonstop close to me towards a point where I feel like he's glue. No matter where I go, I always see him there as if he knows I'll go to that place. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate him or anything, but I've never been treated that way before. It's new to me yet I don't know how to cope with it at all. During lunch time, I was heading towards the 3rd music room, which no one used, but I stopped suddenly when I heard a soothing sound of a piano being played. Finding it odd that someone would be here instead of the cafeteria, I opened the door to find none other than Tamaki playing the piano with a peaceful expression. His finger gently pressed each key on point creating a beautiful tone in the song. It was so peaceful that you could relax to the sound and fall asleep without a care in the world. While listening to the song even further, it stopped suddenly and my eyes opened. I didn't even notice I had my eyes closed but when I looked at the person playing the piano, Tamaki was looking at me with a shocked expression. My eyes widen in realization, he noticed I was listening to him play but before I could utter a word, Tamaki spoke first in a low tone.

"Um...how long have you been there?" By the look on his face, you could tell he was embarrassed knowing someone had just caught him playing the piano. I opened my mouth but no words would come out. Just what was I supposed to say to him? Tamaki looked at me with a puzzled expression at my lack of response. "Kyouya..?" Snapping back to reality, I finally responded. "F-forgive me...I didn't mean to eavesdrop... on you. I was just coming here since this is where I usually go during lunch time. S-sorry, I-I'll just go" Damn why was I stuttering in front of him. Just when I was about to leave, Tamaki grabbed my arm quick preventing me from going anywhere. I looked back to see Tamaki's head down. "T-tamaki?" "Don't go...Stay. I'm glad you found out I played the piano without having to tell you. I don't really like telling people I play the piano." Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave me a nervous smile. "I get embarrassed because I don't find myself any good to show people...not like the other great pianist." My eyes widened in shock, Tamaki didn't think he was good enough. That was ridiculous; he was playing so beautifully just now that almost anyone would have told him he had a real special talent. I shook my head at him while laughing gently. Tamaki looked at me confused then blushed a bit. "Tamaki, you really are talented. What you played just now was absolutely beautiful. The song was so well composed... I don't think anyone who says they're not good enough could play like that." I gave Tamaki a sincere smile to reassure him about his playing. Apparently that worked because Tamaki's face lit up brightly that almost anyone would awe at his child like expression. Tamaki spoke in a happy tone "Do you mean that Kyouya!?" Looking at his face, it was hard not to blush without letting him know I was. I looked at the side and spoke. "Y-yeah I do. So continue to play, it's really peaceful."

Tamaki looked like a puppy who was giving a treat with its tail wagging rapidly. He nodded really fast. "Hai!" With that said, Tamaki went to the piano again; the song he played next was from Beethoven. Beethoven is one of my favorite classical artists that puts fierce and emotion into the piano just like Tamaki was doing. I closed my eyes again taking in the song flowing out of Tamaki's finger. He's truly talented in the piano even though he says he's not. Time seemed to have frozen because the song kept playing as if it would never stop but sadly the song came to an end and Tamaki played the last key note. I opened my eyes smiling at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled at me too. "That was breath taking Tamaki…just like you." I suddenly blinked at my own words. Apparently Tamaki heard it too because his face went really red, even steam came out his ears. I felt my face heat up as well...w-what did I just say! I stuttered even more when I tried to explain myself. "I-I-I mean...the song was breath taking just like you're playing...I mean you know what I mean. I-" My words were cut off when Tamaki pulled me in his arm. He embraced me tightly as if he were to lose me.

My body stiffened though at the contact and flashback began to come back. The times of the severe beating from my father to become better, the slaps from my mother if I messed up on a lesson and the fake caring hugs my brothers' gave me. Each one saying (why are you so pathetic! Can't you do better!?) The memories became too painful that I pulled away from Tamaki quickly. Tamaki seemed to have notice my strange reaction because he immediately apologized for his rude behavior. Controlling my breathing, I shook my head and told Tamaki I was okay. He still looked worried even though I told him I was fine.

"Are you sure Kyouya? I'm really sorry for my rude behavior. I shouldn't have done that." Tamaki stood up packing his stuff up. I looked up at him and saw he was heading for the door. Feeling a rush of panic run through my body, I grabbed Tamaki's sleeve by accident, almost like my body reacted on its own.

"Tamaki...I said it was fine. I was just startled a bit by that sudden contact. You see I'm not use to people giving me that much care like you." Once I was able to tell Tamaki why I reacted that way, Tamaki seemed to release a sigh he was holding in. "Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry again I did that but if it's true that you've never been treated that way before, then you should get used to it from now on." My eyebrow rose in confusion at what he said just now. Tamaki laughed kindheartedly at my confused face so he spoke again. "Kyouya what I meant is that I'm not going to treat you like others do. I'm going to treat you like a human being. I will show you care, love and happiness. That is if you let me...?"

My heart started racing after I heard Tamaki say those words to me. Treat me with care and love, like a human being should be treated. It felt like something inside my chest sparked just now. Tears began to form in my eyes and drip down my cheeks. I heard Tamaki gasp at the tears coming out my eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I don't have to do it. I mean-" "No, it's not that. I'm just so happy someone actually said those words to me. It means a lot. Thank you..." Tamaki looked really surprised and gave me a gentle hug.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you now." With that said, my happiness began.

HEY guys! I hope you like the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tamaki told Kyouya he'd treat him with love and care, they spent their lunch time inside the music room every day. They would talk to each other; they would play games, and do homework together. For Kyouya, it was a great feeling having an actual friend to be by his side. Kyouya did have friends, but it was always a false lie when he found out they did it to be introduced to his father or bribed. To be told he had been making false friendships hurt him even more, which is why he decided to shut the world away. He felt lonely when he was anti-social but he was even more scared to try and open himself up just a bit. When Kyouya told Tamaki the reason why he hardly talked to anyone in class, Tamaki's face became sorrowful. At first he expected a reaction like 'Well good you deserved it', but instead he was giving a squeeze on the shoulder and a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry about that when you're with me. I promise I'll never do that to you." said Tamaki with a gentle voice.

Kyouya smiled after hearing that but then he frowned when he heard Tamaki chuckling. He looked at him to find that he was trying to muffle his laughter. /What was so funny? / Kyouya thought. Another voice spoke in Kyouya's mind that made him tense up at how cold the voice sounded. (HA! I bet you he's lying. What could he possibly be laughing about? I think he's trying to get to you and hurt you again, just like everyone else!) Shivering at the thought of it being true, he scrunched up his face and held his head. Tamaki stopped laughing when he saw Kyouya in pain. "He-hey? What's wrong?" Kyouya did not respond at Tamaki's question. He felt like his head would split open in two. (Come on! Don't you see? He's another "**friend**" your father paid? What could someone who has nothing in common with you, possibly understand how you feel?!)

"Shut up!" cried Kyouya out loudly. Tamaki not expecting that loud cry jumped up a bit. Tamaki spoke again in a panic. "Hey! Kyouya! What's wrong?! You're really worrying me." When Tamaki tried to touch him, Kyouya snapped and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" Wincing at the pain that began to form on his bottom, Tamaki got up and went closer to Kyouya even after he told him not to. Kyouya seeing the distance shorten; he tried to push him again only to have his wrist caught. The next thing Kyouya felt was his body enveloped into a tight embrace. His body stiffened more even though he knew it was Tamaki that was holding him. Somehow, he could not loosen up even after being released from the hug. Tamaki noticing his friend's distress, held both Kyouya's cheeks in his hands gently.

"Kyouya?" Kyouya looked up at Tamaki's blue-violet eyes for a brief moment before he looked away. /I can't look at him. / The voice began to speak again. (Pitiful, you know very well this will never work out! So why get so close to him?!) Kyouya felt his heart sting at the words the voice said. He knew what would happen if he got to close, he knew exactly what he would go through again if he did, but why did he let him get so close. So many questions were being asked but none had an answer. His emotions were spiraling everywhere trying to find out just what he wanted. While thinking so much, he never noticed the tears forming in his eyes, not until he felt someone's finger wipe them away. He looked at the person who wiped his tears away and that said person was looking at him with his own eyes glistening with tears as well. Speechless at what he was seeing, Kyouya finally spoke after hours seem to pass. ((20 minutes actually: D))

"W-why...are you crying..?" He sounded like a small child when he spoke but he was able to ask. /Did I...make him cry? /. Tamaki looked at Kyouya again and even as his own tears were falling, he gave Kyouya a smile that held sadness. "Just what did you go through? It really pains me to see you so confused and scared," said Tamaki," but I want to be one of those...no I want to be the only friend that can help you. So please...will you tell me...what you were thinking?" Kyouya looked hesitant to tell him his thoughts but once he saw Tamaki's blue-violet eyes full of truth and determination, he knew he was able to trust him. Just as he was about to tell Tamaki what he thought, the school bell rang and lunch was over. They looked at each other before they separated and wiped their tears away.

"Can I come over to your house today Kyouya?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, I'm free today." Kyouya said to Tamaki.

"Good. So can we finish this talk at your house?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya hoping he would say yes.

"I guess," said Kyouya. /Can I really do this? /

"Alright let's go or we'll be late for class." After that, Tamaki and Kyouya went to their classes. Both of them felt a bit at ease bit it was ruined for Kyouya by the voice who took the last words.

(You know very well this won't end well for you.)

Hope you like chapter 3. Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make the others longer if you want. :3


	4. Chapter 4

He stood at the front gate of the school entrance waiting for Tamaki to get out of class. While waiting, he began to think about what this voice said to him earlier. He wondered if that voice was right about Tamaki being another mistake in his life like the others. His mind told him to look at the logic and reality but his heart said otherwise. He knew about his past relations with his 'friends' but, he felt so different around the caring cheerful blonde head. He felt the aura of trust and loyalty around Tamaki, so it made the situation difficult to think about. He could feel his heart beat rapidly at the sight of him. He felt himself at war, trying to figure out what to do. What side to choose? It seemed like he spent too much time thinking about his decision, he saw Tamaki at his side sucking in a huge amount of air while holding his knees.

"Sorry... am I late?" Kyouya took out a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to Tamaki. He laughed a bit at the sight of him gulping down the cool water with greed. He gave a small smile and at that time, the car drove up to them. "No. You're on time. Get in." They both sat on the side of the window as the car left the area. It was quiet during the drive. They tried to think of a topic but none came to mind, so they stood quiet feeling that if one spoke, it would be an embarrassing conversation. After 30 minutes of silence, they arrived at the mansion. Kyouya's maid stood at the front door waiting to greet her master. Taking each of their belongings, she spoke to Kyouya. "Welcome Kyouya-sama, will your friend be joining for dinner?" Kyouya gave a simple nod and walked passed her to his room with Tamaki.

Tamaki entered Kyouya's room. He saw the curtains were down blocking the bright sun from shining in this pitch black room, he also noticed that the room contained no pictures anywhere. He walked around hoping he would see at least one photo of his family hanging somewhere but, he was granted with nothing but the painted wall. Tamaki wondered why Kyouya did not hang any family picture when he saw plenty in the hall. He turned to ask Kyouya. "Hey Kyouya, why aren't there any photos of your family?" Kyouya turned to look at Tamaki right after he set his school uniform jacket on the computer desk chair, he looked around and gave Tamaki a shrug. "I don't like hanging anything on the wall plus I like having a simple wall. Not really the fancy type. Why do you ask?" "Oh, well I just thought it would be nice to see old memories of your family, like a family vacation." Kyouya shook his head. " We rarely go on vacation together. It's usually for business but if we do, we usually take one photo. Nothing more" He faced away from Tamaki to hide his pained expression. Talking about his family was never a subject he liked to relive.

"What about you? Do you go on vacation with your family?" He flinched at the way his voice sounded, shaken.

At the mention of his family, Tamaki lowered his head. Hearing nothing from his friend, he turned around slowly."Tamaki?" Kyouya spoke quietly. He grew uncomfortable of the silent and looked down sadly speaking in a quiet voice. "Tamaki...I'm sorry if I asked such a personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just...please say something, anything. I didn't mean to make you recall some unpleasant thought."

Kyouya watched in hopes he would get a reaction from the blonde. He stood patiently waiting for his usual blonde friend to look up and smile; the same smile he always gave when they were together. Sadly, his hope died down when Tamaki still had his head low. He tried to speak again when he finally heard his friend's voice. "No, it's...I don't really...get the chance...to be together with my family. Since, my mother doesn't live close to me, I don't even know how she is since the last time I saw her as a kid and my father is too busy with work." He walked towards Tamaki and placed his hand on his shoulder. Tamaki moved his head slightly to look at the hand before looking at Kyouya with a sad smile. Kyouya smiled back lightly before hugging his friend. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean for you to think about such thoughts. I should have never asked in the first place." He tried to hold in his quivering voice when he spoke but Tamaki noticed the tone and returned the hug. He squeezed very tightly with his eyes closed taking in this moment with his dark haired friend before pulling back. "Don't apologize, you didn't know" Kyouya looked into Tamaki's eyes and both boys stood still looking at each other.

As time went by, Tamaki began realizing how much more Kyouya meant to him than just a friend. He began to notice his sweet brownish-grey eyes when they looked at him. The smile so bright when he stood by his side. The sweet tone of his voice when he spoke out of those rosy pink lips. But most of all, the change in his expression whenever he came around. It's the only look Kyouya gives that make him feel all warm inside; to be with him at all times like a treasure...that's not meant to be taken away.

Without realizing what he did next, Tamaki kissed Kyouya.


End file.
